


serenity

by poppyanemone



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, there's not much to talk about, they smooch, they're happy after the hgw and they upgraded from a twin size bed, they're in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyanemone/pseuds/poppyanemone
Summary: quiet moments are far and few.





	serenity

There was no other to compare to the man laying beside him. His devotion to Iskandar outshone any other affection he might have had for someone else, yet in his lifetime, no other person had managed to bridge that treacherous gap. It was one that was built on years of understanding, years of patience that had taken a toll on both of them when pride was heavier than admitting the other was right. There had never been a moment when he would define as perfect, but he was happy despite everything. When their bickering had simmered to nothing more than an ember, he cherished the tender moments when they compromised, when the low voice of his former Servant’s reached his ears, offering a joke between his own complaining – Perhaps that imperfection was what made everything worthwhile.

“Rider,” he spoke, calling his class name with a reverence that was meant only for him. “You’re quiet.” It was a pointed observation, considerably unusual as Iskandar always had something to say. Didn’t have to be much; the man was full of words while the other was not. Dark hair cascading freely over shoulder, white sheets fell from his slender frame, tangling around his waist as he moved closer. There must have been something on Iskandar’s mind that was keeping him distracted, but Waver didn’t ask. He had learned over the years that it would be said to him at one point or another… 

Secrets were far too rare when they had known each other for as long as they had. 

No words were said once he pressed his hands to Iskandar’s chest, admiring the warmth of the man beneath his palms. Silence was a rarity in their apartment, much to the dismay of their neighbors and the thin walls, but it was these fleeting moments when neither said anything at all did Waver find himself comforted. He had never been someone to need the solace of another person. It was easier to hold everyone else at arm’s length, yet it has never been the case with Iskandar. Whether there was strain in their friendship, there was an effortlessness that he appreciated. He never had to guess where he stood with Iskandar because he already knew. That place was at his side, on equal ground. No pedestals. No thrones. Waver would always see him as his King, but he was also a dear friend.

Touch roaming over his skin, Waver reached up to caress the side of the man’s face, the prickle of his beard tickling the back of his hand. The sound of rustling sheets was all that was heard in the room, a quiet exhale before he leaned down to press his lips against Iskandar’s. It was a lingering embrace, one that had him taking another kiss for himself yet giving with all that he had because… because he loved him. He needed no other reason. In a cliched world, in another reality when they would never reunite, perhaps even then, he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> another mini drabble from tumblr :')  
(march 27, 2018)  
the prompt was "a kiss given out of love"  
the setting was post!hgw. iskandar was reincarnated. they got an apartment somewhere together, and they're happy.  
short and sweet and cliche, but sometimes cliche is nice too. 
> 
> if i was good with using ao3 i would try to put all of them together... i'm so sorry. ;;;


End file.
